Guten Tag Hetalia: Chapter 2
by Azaria the Dragon
Summary: Chapter 2! Yeah this sucks and the genres don't fit...By the way there is no Germany in this, I just used German because I know a little.


**Gutan Tag Hetalia, Je m'appelle Azaria! Приятно с вами познакомиться! Ch.2**

Azaria woke up right as everyone was getting off the plane. The atmosphere was cold and slightly unwelcoming. She felt alone as she gathered her bags and exited the plane. She barely knew any Russian, so there was a language barrier, plus she was American, so there was a cultural barrier. She walked without much noise, her senses dulled from the large nap. She opened her eyes widely and searched for the person she was to meet here. Her heart started to pound and her body grew hot. This always happened when she was around this person, and she had no idea why. She searched more, he had to be here, and he always was. She breathed slightly and sat down tiredly.

A strange imposing man came up to her. He had a strange look in his eyes and it meant trouble. He started to say something in a suggestive manner but she couldn't understand any of it. He started to get closer to her and she grew uncomfortable. She heard a strong voice sound behind her. It was still Russian but she knew that voice. The man said something back and left hurriedly. She whirled around and saw a large man standing behind her smiling warmly. "Russia! You're here!" She stood up and hugged him, her face only came to his chest though; he was 6'2.6" and she was 5'3" so there was quite a height difference. "Azaria, I'm very happy you are here!" He said hugging her tightly and reaching down taking her bags. "Oh you don't have to-" she said concerned about making him have to carry them. "You are my guest, Da? I will carry them," he said, his smile never fading. The bags were quite heavy for her but nothing for him. He was what most people would picture as a typical Russian; tall, strong, and seemingly indifferent though he is actually extremely nice. "The train will get here, Da?" he said as they turned to walk to the train station which wasn't far away. She couldn't help but smile, he made her so happy and his English was amusing, as cruel as that may seem.

Azaria looked out the window of the train, taking in the beautiful snowy landscape of Russia. The steady sway of the train was making her drift off into sleep again, but her eyes jerked open and her heart skipped a beat when she felt a hand on hers. She looked over at Russia blushing, "Sleepy, Da?" he asked her smiling, "Oh, yeah…I'm not sure why though…," She said also smiling. _Calm down, what's wrong with you?_, she asked herself. He laughed slightly, almost giggling and took his hand off hers and closed his eyes, also seeming to drift off. She sat up straight and did the same as him, slowly drifting off. Her dreams were strange, and one thing troubled her. It was dark and a man grabbed her though she couldn't tell who it was, she knew this dream. Her eyes shot open and she looked around. All of the people who had ridden the train had gotten off, so it was just her and Russia. She realized that she was asleep on his shoulder and afraid that she was a bother she quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Russia opened his eye and smiled at her and looking towards the front of the train he started to get up. She got up as well realizing they had reached their stop. The train slowly came to a stop and when the doors opened cold air rushed in startling her. Snow was lightly falling to the ground when they got off the train. It was a short walk to Russia's house from the train station and she followed him shivering. She didn't want him to see that she was cold, that would have just worried him and so she kept behind him. He slowed down and pulled her close to himself to keep her warm, without saying a word. She wasn't startled though, Russia tended to do these things to her and seemingly only her. He was very warm and it just made Azaria even more exhausted.

They slowly came upon a huge house nestled in the snow shortly after the path ended. Russia walked up to the door and opened it, like always he never locked his doors. Azaria grabbed her bags and carried them up to her room, without saying anything at all. This was the normal ritual for when she came over, for she came to his house quite a lot. She quickly picked up the phone that was sitting in her room and called America to let him know she had arrived safely. "Yo, hey Azaria!" he said, clearly expecting her call. "So I see you made it there safely," he said with a laugh. "Of course! Russia's not going to let anything happen to me you know," she said, also laughing. There was a pause before America responded, "yeah, but I still don't trust him…he's just so strong he could easily overpower you-" he said before Azaria rubbed her brow, irritated. "Not again with this crap, he's not going to do anything at all…you should learn to trust him, he is amazing when you get to know him," she said, slightly irritated, this happened every time. "Yeah, yeah…I just care about you and I don't like it when you go to other guys' houses, anyway I guess I'll see you in a few weeks?" he asked, already knowing the answer. She laughed a little, "Yep, just like always," she said somewhat sweetly, "okay so I'll call you later, alright bye!" He laughed, "Yep talk to you later!" She put down the phone silently and walked out of her room, going downstairs.

Russia was sitting in a large chair waiting for her, "Would you like something drink, Da?" he said quickly standing up. "No it's okay, I'm fine," she said smiling and laughing. He smiled and motioned for her to sit down, "I'll get something for myself," he walked quickly into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of Vodka. With an unsteady voice she quickly asked, "What did that man say to me in the airport?" He sat down and looked at her, "Do you really want to know?" After he asked her she suddenly felt uneasy, "That bad, huh?" He nodded slowly and she laughed a little. "I need to learn more Russian," She said with a sigh. There was a moment of silence and Azaria sat awkwardly trying to find something to talk about. Usually they would talk for hours, but she felt so strange lately, and her mind seemed to fade away at times. The phone suddenly rang and Russia got up to answer it, "Hallo? Oh Privet America…..oh okay." He handed the phone to Azaria and she sighed, "Hello?" she answered, expecting him to say something stupid. "Has he touched you! Made you do something against your will!" He practically yelled in her ear and she face palmed. "NO America, geez what's your problem! No wait on seconded though yes! We've been touching each other since I got here, and I was willing the whole time!" she said extremely sarcastically, but America clearly wasn't amused, "What the hell man! That's…What the hell!" Azaria laughed, "Wow do you actually believe me? I'm just kidding, now stop asking and don't worry and please, even if we were doing that stuff why do you need to know? Bye," She said, laughing, and she hung up not waiting for a response. She turned back to Russia who had the weirdest look on his face. She couldn't help but burst out laughing. "He's overprotective and probably jealous," She said handing him the phone. Russia laughed and blushed a little. "Da…" He said smiling at her. He was so happy to have her there with him, and Azaria was happy to be there.


End file.
